


What are we?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bendoverwatch, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lúcio doesn't know exactly what his relationship with Gabriel is, but he isn't complaining.





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Luciper is a really nice and underappreciated ship. So naturally, I wrote smut for it. I apologize if it's a bit out of character, I wrote this at 1 am on a school night. Enjoy!

It was a nice quiet summer morning, not too hot, no rain or otherwise unpleasant weather, it was just right. Lúcio woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee wafting into the bedroom, making him rise from the comfort of the sheets and stretch. He lazily slipped on boxers and a tank top that was way to big for him. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Gabe?" He yawned and sat at the table.

"Look who decided to get out of bed." Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the younger man. "Wearing my shirts again, are we?"

"Its only like...Nine thirty. And yes, of course." 

"Exactly. I've been up since seven." He began to take strips of bacon out of the pan and placing them on a pile of paper towels to soak up the excess grease.

"Well, I'm a normal person and I like to sleep in a little bit." Lúcio rested his head in his hand.

Gabriel turned off the stove and poured a cup of coffee for Lúcio, setting it on the table in front of him.

"For being such a scary looking guy, you are a true gentleman." Lúcio said before sipping from the mug. "No one believes me when I say that you have a soft side."

"Don't tell people I have a soft side." Muttered Gabe as he put bacon on a plate for Lúcio.

"You can't hide it from me." Said the Brazilian man as his lover set the plate of bacon on the table in front of him.

Gabriel placed a kiss on Lúcio's forehead before sitting down across from him.

Lúcio ate his breakfast and drank the rest of his coffee before glancing up at Gabe. He was on his phone, lazily scrolling. His short hair was still disheveled, but it complemented his rugged features nicely.  To Lúcio, Gabriel Reyes was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He loved the man that walked with death.

Although Lúcio was practically moving into the older man's home, he wasn't quite sure what their relationship status was. Were they dating? Friends with benefits? Something else? He couldn't say for sure and he could never pinpoint a good time to ask. Now, he decided, would be as good a time as ever.

"Hey, Gabe?" He started, sitting forward in his chair a bit.

"Mhm?" He didn't look up from his phone.

"There's no wrong answer here but..What are we?"

Gabriel paused and looked up. "What do you mean?"

Lúcio tapped his fingers on the table, "I mean, what is our relationship? Are we dating?"

"I don't know. It's whatever you want I guess."

Lúcio didn't know how to respond, so the two sat in a rather uncomfortable silence for a moment until Lucio rose from his seat.

"I uh, I'm going to take a shower." He stated.

"Okay." Gabriel responded flatly. 

Lúcio walked off, maybe a little too quickly. 

                            _______________

Lúcio had taken a longer than normal shower, thinking about what Gabe had told him. It wasn't that he was upset by his answer, but he hadn't actually put much thought into it until now. What were they? Fuck if he knew. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to their room. As he stepped into the room, he suddenly felt a hand press over his mouth and another one on his hip. He gasped and flinched, wondering how Gabe managed to sneak around as well as he did.

"Lúcio." He stated, a hint of lust in his voice.

It sent shivers up the 25 year old's spine. He could only glance over his shoulder at Gabriel, who had a determined spark in his eyes.

"Let's do it. Now." He removed his hand from Lúcio's mouth.

"Whoa, like..right now?" He panted.

"If you want."

Lúcio could already feel heat rushing to his groin. He loved it when Gabe got aggressive with him.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

That was all Gabriel needed. He pushed Lúcio to the bed, and bent him over it. He had Lúcio's hands pinned behind his back with one hand, and used his free hand to rip the towel from his waist. He was salivating. Lúcio breathed heavily and arched his back. 

"A bit eager, are we?" Gabriel purred, tracing his hand down his back and over his round ass.

"Please." Lúcio whimpered, wiggling his butt in the air. Gabriel spanked him, which earned a nice yelp from the younger man.

"I think I'm going to take my time today." Gabe murmured.

He caressed the spot he spanked and placed a gentle kiss on it, before letting go of his wrists. 

"Go get me two ties. I don't want to hold your wrists the whole time." 

Lúcio obliged, while Gabe opened a drawer. He grabbed lube and a gun. He turned the safety on for good measure. He looked over. Lúcio was already bent over the bed again, two ties lied beside him. Placing the gun where Lúcio could see it, he grabbed a tie and tightly bound his wrists together.

"It's unloaded, right?" Lúcio asked with a twinge of uncertainty in his voice.

"No. But it's on safety. Is that okay with you?"

Lúcio nodded and exhaled slowly, once again arching his back. Gabe popped open the cap on the lube, and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He started by inserting only one finger into his ass, wiggling it. He wasn't satisfied by the soft moan that escaped Lúcio's lips, so he added a second, which resulted in a rather nice squeal from the man in front of him. He scissored his fingers slowly, making Lúcio pant and whine.

"C'mon, Gabe." Lucio pouted, "You're just teasing-"

Gabriel spanked him once more, reminding Lúcio that he wanted to go almost painfully slow.

He removed his fingers and unzipped his pants, taking out his cock. 

"On your knees." Gabe ordered.

Lúcio did as he was told, and looked up at him for permission to begin sucking him off.

"Good boy. Go ahead."

Lúcio very eagerly took Gabe's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around his girth. Gabriel couldn't help but moan, and grab a handful of Lúcio's hair. The younger man knew how to get him riled up, and looked up at him, batting his eyelashes. Gabe bucked his hips into his throat, making Lúcio gag and drool. He kept going, throat fucking him until he felt almost ready to cum. He abruptly pulled out of Lúcio's mouth, and reveled in the sight of his lover with tears in his eyes and drool dripping off his chin. Kneeling down, he gently wiped Lúcio's mouth.

"Lie on your back on the bed." He said softly.

Of course, Lúcio did as he was told, and Gabe lined his cock up with his entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. Lúcio moaned and drooled more. 

"Ah...daddy.." 

Gabe stopped and looked at Lúcio, who realized what he said and was visibly embarrassed.

"Er, I mean-"

"Its fine. You can call me that if you want." Gabe interrupted.

Lúcio quivered a bit, and Gabe began to move his hips in and out. Building up speed slowly.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Gabriel grunted.

He picked up speed, and remembered the gun. Without stopping, he grabbed it and pressed it to Lúcio's temple, once again making sure the safety was on and that his finger wasn't actually on the trigger.

"Daddy!" Lúcio moaned, arching his back. Gabe pressed the barrel of the gun more firmly to his head. 

"You better not cum yet. Not until I say you can. Got it?"

"Y-yes daddy." Lúcio pouted.

"Good boy."

Gabe sped up. Seeing his lover completely at his mercy turned him on immensely. The gun against his pretty face, his hands bound behind his back, tears of pure joy running down his cheeks, his moans and squeals of pleasure, and his tight ass. His head was swimming, and everything started to get fuzzy. He was close now.

"Fuck, Lúcio." He unintentionally bucked his hips.

And again, and again, and again. With a grunt and one powerful thrust, Gabriel came inside of Lúcio. He breathed heavily, and could hear his heart pound in his ears.

"Fuck." He sighed, pulling out slowly.

Lúcio whimpered, "Daddy."

"Mhm?"

"I didn't cum yet. Like you told me."

Gabe got up and put the gun away.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

Lúcio nodded.

"I'll help you. Since you were so well behaved." Gabriel smirked. "Sit on your knees."

Eagerly, Lúcio sat up. Gabriel grabbed the second tie that was never used, and sat behind the younger man. 

"If you ever feel like you're going to pass out, just say stop." 

Gabe proceeded to drape the tie around his neck, tightening it by pulling it back. Lúcio gasped and quivered with excitement. With his free hand, Gabriel reached around and began to stroke Lúcio's cock while slowly tightening the tie around his neck.

Lúcio moaned and gasped, drooling more.

"Yes," He exhaled. "Oh yes daddy."

Gabriel went through a cycle of tightening, releasing for a moment, then tightening again. Lúcio's breathing became more shallow, until he came. His whole body shook, as cum splatted the bedsheets and dribbled down his cock.

Gabe released the tie when he was finished, and admired his handiwork. Lucio was a hot mess at this point, still shaking and quivering from his powerful orgasm. It was beautiful, and his soft moans were like music to Gabriel's ears. Gabe untied his wrists and placed a kiss on his cheek, before helping him up. 

"You made a mess on the sheets."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help it."

The two of them got up and grabbed some tissues, wiping up the mess they had made. After that lazy cleaning attempt, the two flopped down on the bed together. Gabriel spooned Lúcio as he began to drift to sleep for an after sex nap.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Hi Lúcio."

"I don't know what we are officially, but I love you."

Gabriel cracked a smile and sighed softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
